I'm your Butterfly, You are my Samauri
by Koneko-no-Uchiha
Summary: My First Sasuke one shot I have written, Second One shot I ever made, second I have posted on this site. Please read and enjoy! I'd give a summary but I really do not kno what to put for a oneshots summary XP


Sorry this wouldn't really let me change the font... Stupid notepad... Why must my computer be soooo lame?! Oh well. Here is my other Sasuke one shot. My Kiba one shot will be up soon too... This was my second oneshot ever written. I just imported it over from Quizilla after I got a review on my other one. Please check out my stories If you already haven't and send in some reviews for the kiba one! .

I'm your Butterfly, You are my Samauri

Ay ee ay ay Ay ee ay ay Ay ee ay ay Waits for Samurai

Fresh green leaves fell gracefully in the wind. A calm breeze guided them safely to the forest ground. The rising of the moon fell and the sun began to barely take it's place. Only twenty four hours left to find him... rumors had it a few years back he was a big hit in Kohona leaf village. Some time around the Chunin exams third stage every village residence began to gain an eurge to meet him... to fight him... but now it was your time to seek him out. But for a fight or a different reason?

I've been searching for a man All across Japan Just to find To find my samurai

Large brown wooden gates stand between you and the village. Cautiously you approach the gates. Two chunin jumo down to greet you. Or kill you, One or the other.

"Halt! who are you and what is your business in Kohona?" Guard #1 demands. You bow politely.

"Who I am is none of your concern. As for why I'm here, that is a matter of which I wish to speak of with your leader." You said. Your voice held little emotion but also held a very delicate tone. The guards seemed to ponder over your words before comming to a decision.

"Well... It is against the Kohona rules to let in an outsider without a permit or passport, but...I suppose we could let it slide this once." The first guard said. The second guard nodded and opened the gates for you to pass through. You bowed happily and thanked the guards before running into the village.

"Hey wait a minnute!" The guard yelled after you, "You have three and a half hours in the village. When the time is up you have to leave!" You waved back at the guard to let him kno you heard him and walked inside. You went straight towards the hokages office. Once you got there you asked for the hokage and found yourself directly presented to him within moments. You sat in a chair infront of his desk waiting for him to indicate for you to speak.

"Ohaio, what can I do for you, this morning?" The Hokage asked. He looked slightly tired. Probibally due to the fact that it was one in the morning.

"Hokage-sama," you started, bowing politely, "I- i have come looking for someone. Their name I know not, yet... at the same time I have known them for centuries..." The hokage looked at you dumbfounded. "I have heard that the one I'm speaking of has resided here in Kohona. Would you be able to tell me where I may find him?" The hokage took a drag on his pipe.

"I may... Can you describe the one your looking for, for me?" You nodded.

"Well... He is someone who is strong... but still.. a .. little shy," you began choosing the words that first came to your mind. "Someone who... is quiet and smart, who can... inticipate and minipulate moves." The hokage listened intently, "He... is, he's one who weilds a powerful katana, a ninja from a ex-samurai joined in one..." The hokage's eye's slinted in confusion. "Dark like the night, yet calm like the ocean, but... can snap like lightening and scortch like fire. Also draws attention, admiteration or fear, as a fire draws moths and burns those near." You paused and looked for the hokages reaction so far. He staired deeply into his desk in thought. "Lastly... he prefers to travel like the wind, his second love is fighting is fighting and his first is unknown..." You took a breath and said your last line, "He is someone with few regrets and would keep me in his net with no second thoughts." you stoped talking and waited for the hokages reaction.

"I see." the elderly man rubbed his chin. "I'm not exactily sure who your describing but... a villager might. I'll give you their address," the hokage took out a piece of paper and scribbled a few lines on it. "Here you go," he said handing you the paper.

"Thank you very much!" you said bowing and quickly running from the office. Out side the building you looked down at the slip of paper.  
"24 oak avenue. Hatake Kakashi"  
You immedetly took off towards the house. Two hours had already passed. The large clock in the middle of town read, "2:00 am". Only twenty-two hours left to find him...

Someone who is strong But still a little shy Yes I need I need my samurai

You knocked fairly loudly on the wooden door. You stood for what seemed forever before knocking again, only this time louder. You impatently tapped your foot.

Creakkkk

The door began to open. A young but not to old man stood on his portch looking at you bordely. He had silver hair slanted to the side and wore a typical jounin uniform, also a black mask covered his face.

"Can I help you? Or do you normally wake people at 2 am." The man asked. You shook you head.

"Gomen, ano... are you Hatake Kakashi." you asked. The man nodded. "Then yes, mabye you can help me." Kakashi motioned for you to follow him inside. "Oh and Kakashi-san." you called.

"Hm?"

"It's two thirty." He smirked at your response and led you to the coutch before making some tea.

Ay ee ay ee ay I'm Your little butterfly Green, black and blue Make the colors in the sky

You told Kakashi about your search the same way you told the hokage. Fortunately, Kakashi said he was pretty sure of who you were talking about but because you didn't know his name he couldn't be positive. Unfortunatley, Kakashi had said that the person you were looking for was no longer residing in Kohona. He said the last he heard he was living in lightining country. He wasn't sure since it had been a few months since he heard from him, but was sure he was in that area.

You thanked Kakashi and rushed out the door and Kohona gates. The two guards staired after you dumbfounded.

"She made it out just in time," Guard number 1 commented.

"Yeah, but is it me or did she seem to be in a rush to get somewhere?" Guard number 2 asked. They shrugged it off and went back to their posts guarding Kohona.

Ay ee ay ee ay I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue Make the colors in the sky

You ran quickly threw the woods keeping an eye out for anyone that could be the one your looking for. You had lost three and a half hours in kohona and couldn't afford to lose anymore.

'Where are you? Why in the world did you have to make this so difficult?'

You ran for 10 1/2 hours before finally making it to lightening country. Your clothes were slightly ripped, frayed, and muddy at the bottom. You ran to the village gates and explained to the guards that you were looking for someone just like before in Kohona. They let you in and pointed you in the direction of the raikage's office. You thanked the men and quickly ran into the raikage's office.

"Can I help you?" The Raikage asked.

"I hope so. I'm looking for someone, he was rummored to last be seen here in lighening country." you said hoping to find him here.

"Well I'm not sure, do you have his name?"

"Iie, I do not. But I do have a discription..."

The Raikage confirmed that he had indeed been in the village but just recently left to go... somewhere. He had no idea where he was or if he was even in the area. You left the office sullenly and walked out of the village gates in to the forest.

I've been searching in the woods And high upon the hills Just to find To find my samurai

When you arrived in lightening country only 10 and a half hours remained. When you left seven hours remained. That meant that you waisted three and a half hours in lightening country, three and a half in Kohona, and ten and a half hours traveling only to come up empty handed. You sat at the edge of a small river flowing threw the forest lost in your thoughts...

Soon you lost track of time. You no longer knew how much time you were waisting and how much time was remaining. All you knew was that something was telling you to stay in that spot. Footsteps awoke you drom your thoughts and called you back to reality. Someone was approaching you from behind and there was more than one.

"Ah! What have we here? I haven't seen you around here." A male voice said making you cringe. You didn't like the way he was adressing you. Just from your voice you knew it wasn't the one you were looking for. You turned around and glanced over at them all. None of them called out to you. A perfect sign that they weren't the one. The man who spoke before steped forward, he seemed to be the leader of the group. There were about five of them.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" You asked.

"Well aren't you a pertty little thing?" the man said completely ignoreing your questions. Two of the men grabbed hold of your arms. "My name is Hoshi, you may want to remember it..." The leader, Hoshi, said grabing your chin and forceing you to look him in the face.

"Please, I'd be happy if you dropped dead this moment. What makes you think I'd even want to consider knowing your name?" You yelled. The man smirked.

"Oh, don't worry you'll be mine soon enough... Heh heh heh..." Him and the others began chuckling. The way they laughed told you you weren't gonna like what they had in mind. The two holding your arms thrust you to the ground. The other two grabbed your feet making it impossible to kick them away. Your eyes widdened in fear as you realized what they were planning. You pannicked and began to struggle against them. Just as Hoshi was about to lay a hand on the top of your kimono you closed your eyes and turned away scared.

"AHHHHHH!" You snapped your eyes open as the weight released its self from your arms and legs. Hoshi's men crowded around him as he screamed in pain. He clutched him right hand... arm? You looked to your right and noticed on the nearest tree was Hoshi's hand, pinned up by a shurike. Your widened eyes landed on a shadowed figure standing just behind Hoshi and his men.

One of Hoshi's men felt the presence and looked up. He fell back and cralled away from him. The figure smirked. The others also noticed this and looked at the figure.

"W-who are you?" Hoshi demanded. The figure didn't respond. He just staired down at Hoshi and his men. "You? You're the one who just- just cut off my hand? Aren't you?" Hoshi yelled in rage. The man you assumed smirked because Hoshi seemed to get even angeryer. "You bast-" Hoshi stoped in mid sentence because of the sword pointed at his throat. You watched as the man said something that made Hoshi wimper and scoot back. Once he was four feet away he scrambled to his feet and called his men to retreat. They ran from the clearing as fast as they could. You and the mysterious figure watched them run. Slowly you turned your attention back to your savior. He still looked in the direction that Hoshi and his men had left in. Slowly you felt your heart skip a beat and began to beat faster.  
Someone who won't regret To keep me in this net Yes I need I need my samurai

A small light smile ecged it's way on to your face. "Hey," you said softly as a greeting. The figure turned towards you.

"Hey," it replied casually, "Sorry I'm late." You smiled.

"I was afraid you wouldn't show." You said walking towards the figure. As you got closer you were able to make out the appearence of the shadowed figure. You stopped a few feet away from him.

"Why were you afraid I'd forogtten?" The figure questioned.

"Hai, I was afraid My samurai had forgotten me."

Ay ee ay ay Ay ee ay ay Ay ee ay ay Waits for Samurai

The figure took a few steps forward so that there was about half a foot inbetween them. He hugged you close to him. Bending his head slightly he wispered a few words that made a happy calming smile cross your face before closeing your eyes and relaxing into the embrase even more.

"Now how could I ever forget... my little butterfly?"

Ay ee ay ee ay I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue Make the colors in the sky

Ay ee ay ay Ay ee ay ay Ay ee ay ay Waits for Samurai

One year later(no ones pov  
Kohona front gates opened late one night allowing two figures to gain axcess to the city. The blonde haired ANBU ran to the village gates ready to defend against any potentional enemies. However, the sight he saw caused him to drop any suspicions of a surprise attack on Kohona. He smiled as he stepped in to the middle of the street. The two walking down the road stoped and looked at the 18 year old blonde in front of him.

The young woman watched as the young man beside her released her waist and walked towards the blonde. The bundle in her arms squirmed a bit before settleing down again. He stoped about four feet from the blonde. The blonde (man I'm really getting tired of typing that) looked on to him with what seemed to be almost tears coming to his eyes. He looked over both of them slightly shocked before grinning in understanding and speaking up.

"Welcome back... Sasuke..."

Ay ee ay ee ay I'm your little butterfly Green, black and blue Make the colors in the sky 


End file.
